Ceiling fans have become an increasingly popular supplementary means of creating an airflow within both commercial and residential buildings. Notwithstanding the widespread use of ceiling fans, the installation and subsequent stabilization of ceiling fans during use remains problematic.
With conventional mounting systems, the weight of the ceiling fan assembly, which includes the ceiling fan motor, motor housing, downrod, blades and blade irons, is supported by either a mounting bracket or a canopy. These mounting brackets or canopies typically include slotted openings extending from their outer edges to their centers, which are adapted to accept and retain the top end of the downrod which commonly ends in a ball joint.
When a bracket mounting system is used, the slotted mounting bracket is mounted either directly or indirectly to the ceiling at the mounting location of the anticipated connection of the ceiling fan assembly to the electrical current supply. The downrod is positioned within the slotted opening with the ball joint positioned above the slotted opening so that the downrod may be slid along the slotted opening to the mounting bracket's center and then lowered so that the ball nests upon the mounting bracket. Thus, the weight of the ceiling fan assembly is supported by the mounting bracket through the ball joint. The ceiling fan assembly is then wired to the electrical power supply wires within the ceiling. Throughout installation and wiring of the ceiling fan assembly, the canopy rests on or above the ceiling fan motor housing with the downrod extending through the center opening of the canopy. After wiring is completed, the canopy is manually raised along the downrod and is mounted to the mounting bracket to hide the mounting bracket and electrical wires from view. The slot within the bracket however may weaken the overall structure as the bracket may open or spread somewhat should an excessive force be placed upon it.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a mounting system that enables the ball joint and mounting bracket to cooperate without weakening the structure. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.